A Collection of Lovelettes
by misto-shadow
Summary: There will be quarreling, fluffiness, angst, and all the inbetweens of love. Dedicated to my favorite pairing: SasukexSakura. Chapter Six: In which Sasuke comes home, and there is ACTUALLY a story that exists in which he returns to some HAPPY PEOPLE.
1. The Panda Box

A/N: Just a quick little note before you start reading. This is complete randomness. It's just some shots I took from the life of Sakura Haruno. Set in modern times, of course. It has no point whatsoever. After I wrote this I didn't bother to go back through and read it, so it probably sucks and I don't know it. XP But thanks for reading anyway!!

**x.x.x**

**Disclaimer****-** No.

**x.x.x**

The Panda Box

Sakura traced the small black ears and cute little nose of her treasured box of knickknacks. Some of her most precious possessions were stored inside this bamboo munching panda. It was set far back on her dresser, and she always made sure it was (paranoia), because her charming little trinket box would shatter into a million tiny pieces if it fell from its' place. She smiled, thinking of her father.

'_Daddy, I miss you. Please come home soon.'_

He was away on a three year trip to some foreign place, and it didn't make his daughter and wife feel any better that they weren't allowed to know where or why he had gone. Some secretive little mission. But he wrote every now and again, and that helped. Mrs. Haruno had each and every one of his letters neatly stacked and tied with a ribbon on her vanity. Every night she would see that stack, smile, and know another day had passed; one day closer to the return of her husband.

Sakura had been given her Panda Box the day he left. She kept it clean, kept it safe, and held it dear to her heart. This was her fathers' promise that he would come home. He told her so. He said he would bring something back with him to put in the little panda, a coming home present.

Sakura lifted the lid and set it aside. It had been two years since her father had left. Ever since that day she had been filling the box with special trinkets, things that meant something and would always mean something to her. But she always made sure she would have room for her fathers' coming home present. She sifted through the contents, smiling at every object, remembering each and every reason why they were in her special box.

First, a seashell. It was pure and white as fresh fallen snow with a pearly inside that reflected light in rainbows. The only mark on the flawless shell was a thin red circle on the outside, a sort of inverse of her family symbol. She had been at the beach the day before her fourteenth birthday with all her friends, laughing and smiling and playing in the surf. She received her presents that day, because she was spending her real birthday with her mum and dad. Naruto was the only one who hadn't given her anything, but he said he wanted to give it to her on the _real_ day of her birth. The next day a small white package arrived in the mail, and Sakura opened it to find this beautiful little shell. Naruto sheepishly wrote he had found it on the beach, and its' beauty reminded him of her. He had a little crush on her then, but everything worked out in the end, and they were still good friends.

The next thing that came out of her Panda Box was a deep blue ribbon. Sakura wrapped it around her pointer finger absentmindedly, smiling to herself. Sasuke tied her hair back with it on their first date. She shifted awkwardly afterwards, not being the romantic type, but Sakura hugged him and promised that it was the best first date she had ever been on. 

Sasuke's eyes softened, which was his way of smiling, and he took her hand, not saying a word. Sakura had received a few more gifts from the Uchiha since then, and all of them were precious, but not all of them fit in her Panda Box. A year and a half since then and the boy still took her breath away.

Sakura set aside the ribbon and picked out a folded note, already knowing what it said inside. This was the first decent conversation she held with Ino since their falling out over Sasuke. It was written back and forth during Chemistry, which was a least favorite class among most of the sophomores. After school Sakura had a sleepover at Ino's house, and the two watched sappy movies and bawled and apologized until Mr. Yamanaka grouched that they had better get to bed or he'd be a bear the next morning and ban them from the mall. What a horror.

Finally Sakura pulled out Sasuke's class ring, the most recent addition to her Panda Box. It didn't have a lengthy story behind it like the others, but that ring was precious. Almost as precious as the box that cased it. Sasuke gave it to her the night of a big soccer game played under the field lights. They were facing off against their biggest rival, The Sand Spirits. Sasuke took her behind the bleachers, and asked her to stay with him even after they graduated. And for the first time ever, he went into a beautiful monologue about how he needed her, and when she was around he was more compelled to do his absolute best. She promised her heart to him, and that night their team won the game by an insurmountable landslide.

Sakura twisted the ring around her finger, watching as the light glinted off polished silver and a deep blue stone. Their senior year was almost upon them, and a small twist of nervous fear and excitement tingled in her gut. She was excited to finally be an almighty senior, but the knowledge that it was her final year in high school was a bit frightening. College and the real world loomed on the horizon like a thunderstorm fast-tracking in her direction. She slipped the ring off her finger and set it back in the Panda box, gently replacing the lid.

She hoped her father would be home soon.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sakura was two-thirds of the way through her senior year when a phone call shattered her heart.

Her mother was out grocery shopping, completely unaware of what had happened. Completely, blissfully unaware that she had recently become a widow.

Sakura still gripped the phone, even though the caller had hung up almost ten minutes before. During the night, while she was content and sleeping, dreaming of wonderful things, a drunk driver and slammed head on into her fathers' car, killing him almost instantly. Sakura choked out a strangled sob, and screamed into the silence of the house.

"Dear God, no!! Not my daddy! Please let it be a mistake!" She wailed and sunk to the floor, dialing the first phone number that came to her mind. She didn't want to be alone.

"Hey Sakura." She bawled, trying to speak through her anguish, but failing. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"P-please, Sasuke, I don't want to be all alone!"

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and Sakura curled into a tight little ball on the floor, her back pressed against the counter.

Minutes later the door slammed open, and Sasuke's voice echoed into the house.

"Sakura? Sakura, where are you?" He walked into the kitchen, and he spun in the direction of the muffled sobs.

He saw her, curled up against the counter, her face twisted with agony, the white-knuckled grip she had on the phone.

"Sakura?" Sasuke dropped to his knees and picked her up of the floor, cradling her against himself like a child.

She could only clutch his shirt and cry. For the next hour he sat on the floor with his shattered girlfriend, hugging her tightly and humming softly in her ear. By the time Mrs. Haruno got home Sasuke still had no idea what was going on, only that he had to be there for Sakura.

Mrs. Haruno practically floated into the house, smiling all the way into the kitchen with bags of groceries in her hands.

"Sakura dear! Come help--oh!" She turned to set her bags on the table when she saw her daughter and her boyfriend, huddled on the floor. "Sakura? Sasuke, what's going on?" She dropped her things and swooped down to their level, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Sakura turned her head so she could look up at her mother. Her heartbroken green eyes spilled an endless river of tears, and Sasuke gently wiped them away with a napkin from the basket on the table.

"Oh, mum. Mum." She hiccupped, her voice small. "It's…it's daddy. He's…he's…." Her face crumpled, and she sobbed. "He's not coming home."

Mrs. Haruno dropped to the floor from her crouched position, her face completely blank. She took hold of Sakura's hand, gripping it tightly.

"What do you mean, 'not coming home'?"

"Last night, he was…and this drunk driver…he, he…oh, mum!" Sakura sobbed, and Mrs. Haruno gathered her daughter up in her arms, hugging her tightly.

The women of the house sat on the floor for a long time, Mrs. Haruno rocking Sakura back and forth and humming old lullabies. Sasuke wandered around the house, staring at old pictures of Sakura and her family. Pictures of her father. He remembered meeting Mr. Haruno once, way back in third grade when the man was a chaperone on a fieldtrip to the zoo. Sakura wasn't embarrassed by her dad, and she kept telling everyone he was _her_ daddy. She had been a daddy's girl, no doubt.

When Sasuke returned to the kitchen the girls were sitting at the table, their hands clasped and not saying anything. Mrs. Haruno had tear tracks shining on her cheeks, and her eyes were glittery with tears she was trying to hold in. The Uchiha silently began to heat water for tea. Whenever his mum had had a fit, his father would make her some chamomile tea, and she's calm down. Sasuke didn't think it would get rid of the sadness that cloaked the house, but at least it would help.

For the rest of the he stayed, cooking dinner and putting away the groceries and trying to be a comfort. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. He'd lost two, and then his brother just up and left a few days later. Sasuke was only eight and all by himself. The authorities kept trying to send him off to live with uncles and aunts, but he refused. Finally his quiet little old grandmother came to stay at the house so he wouldn't have to go. She was still around, though older and creakier, she still watched over him and did the best she could in her eighties.

That night Sasuke carried Sakura up to her room, and when he tucked her in she grabbed his wrist with cold fingers.

"Please stay." He nodded and lay down on the sheets beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

She curled up into a ball against his chest, her eyes red and puffy. She fell asleep minutes later, exhausted and ready to escape from reality.

Meanwhile Mrs. Haruno sobbed into her pillow, trying not to let her daughter hear her. She was never going to see her husband again. She would go to sleep every night, alone. And the letters from him? They would never leave her dresser, and she would frequently return to the pieces of paper wishing them love and hoping to see them soon.

The next morning a box arrived. It had been sent from a postal office out of country, and before anyone even opened it they knew who it was from. Mr. Haruno had sent their coming home presents, and they arrived a day after he was supposed to.

The box was opened in the quiet of the kitchen; the only sounds were that of the knife cutting through the packing tape. Mrs. Haruno pulled out the first wrapped gift, and it was addressed to Sakura. The next package was for Mrs. Haruno herself, and in the bottom of the box there was a letter addressed to both of them.

_To my girls,_

_I don't know if this will arrive before I do, but it shouldn't. I want to see the looks on your faces when you open the gifts I bought you. I'm sure you'll love them! I've finally finished my work, so I'll be coming home early. I should be there already, so this isn't news to you. _

_If I don't get back before the box, the surprise has been ruined. But I'm happy all the same! I've missed the beautiful smiling faces of my daughter and wife, and I'm anxious to see you two again. I'd better go, or I won't make my flight!_

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

Mrs. Haruno was in tears by the time she finished reading the letter aloud, and Sakura was biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Well!" Mrs. Haruno choked out, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "We should…probably open these."

The two tore away the wrapping paper, and in seconds of seeing the coming home presents they were crying, with Sasuke hugging Sakura and rocking her back and forth on her feet. She had received a beautiful silver necklace with three panda bear charms on it, all of them holding sticks of bamboo but in different poses. There was a matching bracelet, and a set of panda bear earrings.

Mrs. Haruno opened her package to find a gorgeous light blue sundress and a white shawl stitched with blue flowers. She clamped her hand over her mouth, and the tears spilled out of her eyes. She spun on her heel and ran upstairs, the sound of her bedroom door slamming reverberating through the house.

For months after the funeral the Haruno women were clammed up in the house, with relatives and Sakura's friends visiting frequently. Sasuke was over almost every day. He didn't want Sakura to feel so alone like he had when his parents died, even if her mum was still there.

Years passed before Sakura could talk about her father without crying, and she wore the panda jewelry set almost everyday.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sakura was a junior in college when Sasuke proposed to her. He wasn't much of a romantic, but he really went all out for the event. Sakura was at his house on one of the rare occasions she got to see him between her college duties.

They were snuggled up on the sofa watching movies when Sasuke got up to get some more popcorn.

"Extra butter please!" Sakura giggled and watched him walk to the kitchen, rolling his eyes.

"You're going to get fat."

"Hey, popcorn is a healthy snack, Sasuke!"

"Not when you load it with tons of butter, Sakura."

"I'll work it off." She huffed and crossed her arms, staring at the TV screen.

Ten minutes had passed and Sasuke still hadn't come back. Sakura paused the movie and walked to the kitchen, her brow furrowed.

"Sasuke? Whaa?!" A blindfold descended over her eyes, and she flinched. "Sasuke, what's going on?"

"You'll see. Just hush." He whispered against her ear, and she shivered.

Sasuke led her out the back door and out onto the porch, where he untied the blindfold. Sakura gasped.

There were candles everywhere; leading down the porch steps, all over the yard, in the branches of trees, crowding together on the railing and floor of the small gazebo, and lighting the path from the porch to the gazebo. There were white rose petals covering the path and the porch and yard. Bouquets of the beautiful roses were set in glass vases on the stairs of the gazebo. It was stunning. Sasuke guided her down the steps and to the gazebo, giving her hand a little squeeze. She couldn't speak.

"Sakura." They came to a stop in the middle of the gazebo, candles shining and a breeze stirring the white rose petals.

"I love you. I don't say it enough, but I do. I'm not known for being an emotional guy, or even a _nice_ guy most of the time. I'm territorial, overprotective, and a complete ass sometimes. Most of the time. But I'm trying. I'm trying to be better at 'opening up' to people. I want to be better for you. I don't want people to feel bad for you when they see you with me, the cold-hearted Uchiha. I want you to be proud when we go out. And most of all," Sasuke dropped to one knee, pulling a velvet black box from his pocket, "and most of all I want you to be proud of being my wife. Will you marry me, Sakura?"

She had her hand cupped over her mouth, her eyes shining with tears. Sasuke squeezed her hand, and she finally found her voice.

"Yes, Sasuke, I will. I would be the proudest girl on earth to be your wife!" Sasuke slipped the ring on her finger and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sakura hugged him fiercely, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. He smiled softly and stroked her hair, whispering her new name over and over again.

Sakura Uchiha.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sakura picked up the Panda box off her dresser and smiled at the wave of nostalgia that washed over her. There were so many memorable trinkets stored in the belly of the bear. Just looking at it made her think of her father, almost five years gone.

She was packing all her things in boxes to take out to the car. She was finally (_finally!_) done with college, and now that it was over she was moving in with Sasuke. Their wedding had been two days previous, and the newly weds had just come from the Uchiha residence to box up Sakura's things. Her mother was flitting in and out of the room, bringing a plate of cookies and constantly asking if the two needed any help.

"What's that?" Sasuke was standing behind her, looking down over her shoulder at the Panda box.

"It's a going away present I got from my father when he had to go out of country for work. He gave this to me the very last time I saw him." She murmured, and Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"You still miss him."

"Yeah." She sighed. "But hey, look inside. I still have the ribbon you tied my hair up with on our first date." She smiled and pulled out the blue piece of ribbon. Sasuke chuckled.

"So you do. Here, give it to me." He took the ribbon form her and stepped back, gathering her long pink locks up in his hand and tying them back with the ribbon. "You're still as beautiful as you were on our first date, too."

She turned and smiled, her fingers grazing the tip of her ponytail.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Hn." He rolled his eyes, but he was still showing off a tiny smile.

"Come on, let's finish packing." She wrapped the Panda box in bubble wrap and set in one of the cardboard boxes on her floor.

Sakura stood for a moment by the box, staring at the bubble wrapped Panda. She smiled. It would forever hold memories of her teen hood. She promised to herself that when she was an old woman she would spend some time looking back and remembering where she came from.

"Sakura, packing."

"I'm coming!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Well, there you go. My random peeks at the early life of Sakura Haruno. Just so you know, I took the proposal scene from an actual proposal some guy did. It was on the MSN news because the guy didn't put all the candles out afterwards and their gazebo burned down. XD I thought it was really cute though. So, tell me what you think! I've decided that since I write so many SasuxSaku fics I'm just going to keep adding them on to this post and make a collection. If you have any fic requests, just say so in a review! Thanks for reading! (And trust me, the next one will be better. I promise! I'm actually trying humor. Again. XD)

Mistoffelees Shadow


	2. Yuck

A/N: Hey, second installment you guys! I hope you like it better than the last one...heh heh. n.n

**x.x.x**

**Disclaimer-** No.

**x.x.x**

Yuck

Sakura stood in the doorway, looking for all the world like someone had just forced her to drink pond scum.

"Sakura?"

"Uh?"

"I asked if you would please be my girlfriend! Our passionate love will make the hearts of our depressed classmates lively and youthful once more! What do you say?"

"I'm going to be sick." She clamped her hand over her mouth, and tried to run past Rock Lee.

"Oh! You wound me so, my dear Sakura!"

"No, I mean I'm really going to be--" Before she could finish her sentence she gagged.

And then puked all over Lee's clean white shoes.

"Sick."

Rock Lee was completely mortified, and couldn't bring himself to say anything. Sakura flushed a deep red and ran to the bathrooms, shouting an apology back at the stricken Lee.

At this point the rest of the class had turned their attention to the doorway where Lee was immobilized.

"Oh gross, Lee! Why'd you puke on your own shoes?!"

"Sakura did it, dobe. Weren't you paying attention?"

"No! Unlike you, I don't make a habit of staring at Sakura!"

"I don't stare at her."

"Yes you do! I see you doing it! Your face is all, 'oooh, Sakura, you're so hot, but I'll never tell you because I'm too angsty and emo to admit I have feelings!'"

"I do _not_ make that face. Ever. And how would you know that I stare at her all the time? I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way. Neji would be better suited for your sick fantasies."

"I don't have sick fantasies about other guys! Baka teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto grouched and Sasuke scowled, that is, until Lee was finally able to speak.

"THIS IS NOT YOUTHFUL AT ALL!! SOMEONE HELP MEEE! GAI SENSEI!!"

"Oh. I'll go get the janitor." Kakashi had finally appeared but realized he couldn't get into his classroom with Lee standing there in a puddle of gross, so he turned and walked away.

"Sh-shouldn't somebody go see if Sakura is okay?" Hinata peeped, her hands pressed over her eyes.

"I don't see any other way out of the classroom, do you? And I'm sure as hell not going to try and go out _that_ way." Tenten grimaced, giving Lee a pitying look.

"Yeah, ew. But do you know what's wrong with Sakura?" Ino questioned, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Not a clue."

The rest of the class was in different stages of disgust, except for a few of the guys who were just laughing at the dork with vomit on his shoes. Yeah. The meatheads.

"Hey teme, aren't you worried about your lover?"

"What lover?"

"Oh, don't play dumb teme! Sakura! She just got sick all over Lee and you don't look bothered at all! Go to her Sasuke! Sweep her into your arms and tell her everything is okay, because you're in _lurve_ and it doesn't matter that she just embarrassed herself in front of the entire class!" Naruto cackled and missed the tiny flush that came and went on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Shut up, dobe. I don't even like Sakura."

"Liar! Why are you in denial? Accept the warm fuzzy feelings!"

"You're pathetic."

"Me!? At least I'm not in denial!"

"No, you're worse than that. You don't even _know_ someone likes you."

"What?! Since when?? Who?"

"Exactly."

"No, wait teme! Tell me!"

"Hn."

"Augh!" Naruto spun around to face Hinata, who was seated at the desk beside him. "Hinata! Do you know who likes me?"

Said girl's face went completely red, and she stuttered meaninglessly.

"U-ummm…I-I think Tenten…umm, wanted something." Hinata scooped up her books and walked back the row of desks to sit in the empty one behind Tenten, which was normally occupied by Sakura.

"Psst! Tenten! N-Naruto, he…he knows!"

"Knows what?"

"That somebody…that somebody likes him!"

"That's great Hinata! Now all you have to do is confess! Really, he's practically met you halfway! I'm surprised the idiot even knows though…somebody had to have told him. He's too stupid to figure it out on his own." Tenten rolled her eyes, and Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"I-I guess."

Kakashi hadn't come even after the janitor cleaned up the mess, so the students were spending their free time in the best way they knew how: socializing. Rock Lee was in the office, calling home for a new pair of shoes.

"Hey, where's the teme?" Naruto randomly asked in the middle of a heated argument with Kiba.

"I'm telling you it's--oh, I don't know. Who cares?"

"Right! It's an E!"

"Wrong! It's an I!"

And so on.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had slipped out of the room and was walking into the bathroom, thanking God that they were co-ed.

"Sakura?"

"Who is it? What do you want?" She called from the last stall, her voice cracking. She had been crying.

"It's Sasuke."

"Oh." He expected her to say more, but she didn't.

"Are you, you know, okay?"

"Kakashi sent you in here to get me, didn't he?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Naruto's fighting with Kiba, and I want him to get his ass kicked."

"So you came instead."

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't care! I've made a complete fool of myself because of that stupid Rock Lee! And our disgusting school food!"

"What?"

"I drank some orange juice from the cafeteria this morning, and it tasted really gross. Turns out it was spoiled."

"Hn. Are you coming back to class any time soon?"

"No! Not ever!"

"Fine. I'll be here until then."

"What!?"

"Kakashi will go off on me if I go back and just leave you here. Besides, this is a reasonable excuse for skipping class."

Sasuke walked over to the windows on the other side of the bathroom and sat on the ledge, staring with disinterest at the graffiti scrawled on the side of the bathroom stall. His eyes snapped upwards when the stall door opened and Sakura stepped out, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Thanks for waiting for me." She smiled tentatively and blushed, her gaze on the floor.

"Hn."

Sakura shuffled her feet, trying to decide what to do, and then hopped up on the window ledge beside Sasuke. He gave her a pointed look, but she stayed put. Sasuke sighed and turned his face towards the door.

"I'll take you to the nurses' office."

"Oh, okay then." Sakura looked down at her feet, and then a hand moved into her line of vision.

She looked up, and Sasuke was waiting for her to take his hand.

"I don't have all day, Sakura." She blushed.

"Sorry." She slipped her small hand into his larger one and he helped her down from the window ledge, holding on to her hand for a few moments longer than necessary.

The walk to the nurses' office was quiet, but Sakura wished he would say something. Anything. She had just found enough pluck to speak up when Sasuke stopped and she ran right into his back.

"Oh! Sorry Sasuke! I wasn't really paying attention!" She let out a nervous laugh and flushed, staring at her shoes once again.

"Hn." Sakura saw him step toward her and she looked up, alarmed.

"Hope you feel better." He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek and walked away, his hand brushing hers.

Sakura blinked, stunned. Sasuke Uchiha just _kissed her on the cheek!_

And suddenly, she was feeling much, much better.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hey, I hope you liked my attempt of fluffy-ish humor stuff! I tried, at least! Heh heh. Like the last chapter, this ficlet had a little bit of inspiration. For those of you who've read the books _Sloppy Firsts_ and _Second Helpings_ you've probably realized that this is inspired by the scene where Jessica upchucks on Paul Parlipiano's shoes after confessing her love for him. XD I thought that was hysterical. I just wanted to write a story involving that kind of scene, and I don't think it turned out nearly as good as the book, but oh well. I don't do to well with humor. n.n

Anywho, please review and tell me what you think!

Mistoffelees Shadow


	3. Class Notes

A/N: Okay, this is most definitely better than my other two chappies! Hope you like!

**'blah'- **Naruto

**_'blah'- _**Sasuke

_'blah'- _Sakura

**x.x.x**

**Disclaimer-** What the eff people, no. This is my final disclaimer for this fic, because it's stupid to post one every chapter. Gah.

**x.x.x**

Class Notes

**Haha teme, Sakura-chan is mad at you!**

_**No she isn't.**_

**Yes she is! Look up!**

Sasuke glanced up from the paper and noticed that Sakura was turned around, glaring daggers at him. He had to suppress a shiver at the cold look she gave him when they locked eyes.

**Told you so.**

_**Shut up, dobe. What's wrong with her?**_

**I'm not allowed to tell! Sakura-chan said she would kill me if I gave you any hints.**

…_**She doesn't have to know.**_

**Ha! Not going to fall for that! You'll tell her just so I get my ass kicked! I am wise to your ways teme!**

_**Riiight. Okay then, I'll just have to tell her you're the one that killed her daffodils with your dirt bike. I'm sure she's still out to kill for that…**_

**NOOOO!! Sakura-chan will skin me alive! Alive Sasuke, ALIVE!! Don't you care?!**

_**No.**_

**TEME!**

_**Well, if you don't want to die a horrible death, tell me what's wrong with her.**_

**But, but…she'll find out! I know she will! Ack! She's glaring at me!! Please teme, I don't want to die…T.T**

_**You give me no choice.**_

Sasuke ripped another page out of his notebook and scribbled a quick message to Sakura and crumpled it into a ball, waiting until Kakashi wasn't looking to toss at it the roseate haired female.

_**Sakura, I have some information about the certain someone that mauled your daffodils.**_

Sakura turned around to glare at him, and then scribbled a quick message back. When she was finished she chucked it back at Sasuke, hitting him square in the face. He scowled.

_Fine. Spit it out. That person will join you on my hit list._

Naruto snickered when he peeked over at the note to see what Sakura had said, and Sasuke whacked him in the back of the head.

_**You won't be laughing for long, dobe. Just you wait. You'll get yours, oh yes. **_

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the evil grin on Sasuke's face as he tossed the note back to Sakura.

_**I'll tell you who you need to take out if you tell me why I'm on your hit list.**_

_You're an ass. That's why._

_**What did I do to deserve such a title?**_

Instead of answering she shredded the note into tiny pieces and tossed them into the trash can, sending Sasuke yet another angry glare.

_**What the hell. Naruto, I will buy you Ramen, just tell me why she's trying to rip my face off with her eyes.**_

**Haha teme, Sakura-chan hates you! Finally! Now I can make my move…**

_**You're an idiot.**_

Naruto ripped a corner off the page he was using to take class notes and quickly wrote a note to Sakura.

**Sakura-chan, now that you hate Sasuke and all, will you dump him and go out with me?**

_Eat slugs, Naruto._

**Well, psh, fine then! I see how it is! **

Naruto watched as Sakura chucked that note in the trash as well. He pouted like a five year old and sent Sasuke a dirty look.

**See what you did teme? You got her all mad at me too. Way to go, slick!**

_**SHUT UP, NARUTO, OR SO HELP ME I WILL POUND YOUR FACE INTO THE DIRT.**_

**You couldn't if you tried. **

_**You really think so, huh? After school. You're dead.**_

**Ha, it'll be too late by then! Sakura-chan will have already eaten you alive for forgetting her birthday is today!**

_**Oh. Why thank you Naruto, way to let it slip. I do believe Sakura will have your hide as well.**_

…**Crap. So, uh, what're you gonna do?**

_**What do you mean? I didn't forget Sakura's birthday. I don't know why she's overreacting.**_

**Have you wished her a happy birthday yet?**

…_**No.**_

**Are you stupid?! Even I know you have to wish your girlfriend happy birthday as soon as you see her on her special day!!**

_**Well, I was kind of planning to take her out and stuff after school. It was going to be a surprise.**_

**You could've at least hinted that you didn't forget! Now Sakura-chan hates me too, and she probably already knows I'm the one that killed her stupid flowers.**

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed another note to Sakura.

_**Stop being mad at me, Sakura.**_

_Why!?_

_**I didn't forget your birthday.**_

_The idiot told you?! I'll kill him!!_

Naruto snatched the note from Sasuke's desk before he could reply.

**Hey, that's not fair Sakura-chan! He tricked me! Besides, he really didn't forget. He's got a special surprise for yooou…**

_Oh. Sorry Sasuke-kun. _

She smiled sheepishly at him when he received the note, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

_**Women.**_

Naruto snickered, and Sakura tossed the note to him.

_You're not off the hook, idiot. I'm still mad at you._

**But Sakura-chan! What did I do?!**

_You're the one who told me Sasuke forgot my birthday! Liar!_

Sasuke grabbed the note and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

_**You're dead, dobe.**_

**Sakura-chan, save me!!**

_Uh, no. You deserve what you've got coming to you._

Sasuke grinned viciously, and Naruto inched to the side of his chair furthest away from the Uchiha.

_**Sakura, meet me at my car after school. **_

_Okay!_

She smiled brightly, and giggled when she saw Naruto groan and slide down in his chair.

_Go easy on him Sasuke-kun, he can't help being stupid._

"Hey!" Naruto snapped when he saw what she wrote to Sasuke, and Kakashi turned from the chalkboard to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Be quiet, Naruto. There is no need to shout in my class."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's face turned red and he slumped down in his chair once again, embarrassed.

_So, Sasuke-kun, who murdered my poor defenseless daffodils?_

Naruto's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

**You wouldn't! **

_**Oh, but I would.**_

**I'll do anything! Just don't tell her! Please, Sasuke! Have mercy!**

_**Hmmm…fine. But you owe me, dobe.**_

Naruto slumped even further into his chair, letting out a sigh of relief.

_**Never mind Sakura. **_

_What?! I need to avenge my fallen beauties!_

_**I promised.**_

_Meanie._

Sakura pouted and turned around in her chair so her back was facing Sasuke. A crumpled note hit her in the back of the head, and she frowned, picking it up off the floor.

_**I'll buy you some new daffodils to plant, okay?**_

Sakura turned around in her seat and Sasuke offered a small smile.

_Okay. Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I love you._

He smirked.

_**Yeah, I know.**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

And here we have a wonderful example of Sasuke's egotistic mannerisms!! XD I love writing note-passing fics. They're probably my favorite. I think this is the best one I've posted here so far, no? Well, at least I think so. n.n Please, please review!! It would totally make my day to hear some nice feedback from you guys!! I will worship you forever!! Well, at the least I'll send you a nice thank you. n.n So, hop to it, wonderful readers! And feel free to suggest some plot lines, cuz I'll always need 'em. Oh, and one last thing. This isn't just modern day based, I will be writing some Naruto-world fics, I just haven't really thought of any I like yet. Heh heh. I have a thing for modern fics, I guess. n.n

Mistoffelees Shadow


	4. Just Another Day in the Life

A/N: So here we have another little SasuSaku, in which Sasuke is the paranoid boyfriend. Set in like, New York City or something. Yup, it's a modern fic. ;) Hope you enjoy my silly lateness!

**.x.x.x.x.**

Just Another Day in the Life

**.x.x.x.x.**

It was almost two hours since she was supposed to be there. Sasuke forked his fingers through his hair and sighed, a frown of impatience drawing his mouth downward. To anyone passing by he looked extremely annoyed, but to a friend that was his way of worrying when someone was late.

He scooped up his black leather jacket and walked away from the bench, a thread of disappointment worming its way into his heart. Where was she? With a determined stride he moved past other pedestrians, his goal two blocks away. If she wasn't still at her apartment, he wasn't sure what to think. Did she forget him?

Upon reaching the apartment complex his pace quickened, the knot in his stomach tightening. He prayed to whatever higher power there was that she was still there. They did have a spat (verbal war, more like it) the other day…was she stating something by not coming? Another frustrated sigh.

He knocked on her apartment door, shifting while he waited in silence. Nobody came. He knocked again, and with more emergency. Still no answer. He fumbled for the spare key he always kept in his jacket pocket, and with trembling fingers he shoved the key into the lock, pushing the door open and moving inside the tiny apartment without bothering to shut it.

First came the living room, perfectly clean as always, then the tiny kitchen, and when his search proved fruitless there he backtracked to the bedroom.

"Sakura?" He knocked on the closed door, knowing she liked her privacy.

But no one answered from inside. Slowly he pushed the door open, but the bed was empty and made. He didn't really know where else to look. She wasn't home, she never came to the park…was she really trying to tell him something? He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

The sound of hesitant footsteps falling lightly in the living room made him lift his head.

"Sakura?" He swiftly left the bedroom, and upon arrival in the living room the knot in his stomach relaxed.

There she was, staring at him with confusion and a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? And you left the door open; I thought someone broke in…" She stopped at the look on his face, and then a sort of realization dawned on her.

She set the groceries down on the small coffee table beside the couch and walked over to the Uchiha, a small smile turning her lips.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" She grabbed his hands with her smaller ones, her eyes dancing. "Sasuke, that's the third time this week. You've got to relax, nothing horrible is going to happen to me while you're not around!"

She initiated the 'hug of relief' anyway, because she knew he was awkward with those kinds of things unless she started.

"You weren't at the park today." He stated into her bubblegum pink hair, arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Sasuke, I called and _told_ you I had to go shopping!"

"You never told me."

"Well, I left a message on your answering machine! Don't you ever check those things?"

"Sakura, I don't _have_ an answering machine."

"Oh. Well, you need to get one!" She pulled out of the hug and poked him in the chest stubbornly.

Sakura stepped back and fiddled with her hands for a moment before looking back up to meet his frown.

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"Sasuke, if this is about that silly quarrel we had the other day _I'm okay now._ How many times do I have to tell you? And again, I'm sorry I teased you about being antisocial. I know you're _sensitive."_

His frown deepened.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I still love you."

"I know."

She slugged him in the arm, and he smirked back at her. The corners of his mouth softened into a small smile as he took her hands.

"We're okay."

"Yes Sasuke, even if the world ends, or we have another fight, or you never end up getting an answering machine, we will _still_ be okay, because I am Sakura and you are Sasuke and I will never stop loving you."

"Hn."

He leaned over to kiss her, but she drew back, and he gave her a look of impatience.

"_And?"_

"_And_ what?"

"I just make a heartfelt speech and all you can say is 'hn'?" her voice started to rise, and Sasuke sighed inwardly.

All he wanted was to kiss his girl and go back to being a paranoid, overprotective boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

"Sakura."

"What!?"

"You're being silly."

"_I'm_ being silly!? You know what?? _You're_ silly! I can't even go grocery shopping without you having a fit of paranoia!"

"Okay, I _love you too._ Now are you satisfied?"

"Yes." She grinned, and even though he hated it when she forced him to say mushy things, the end result was always extremely pleasing.

"Now can I please kiss you?"

She snuggled into his chest and grinned mischievously.

"Do you really have to ask?"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Okay, this was just completely random. A little snippet in the life of Sasuke and Sakura, in which they are one of those adorably defunct couples that can't function without some sort of drama at least once a week. ;) I luff the overprotective, paranoid Sasuke who can't help but think the worst of everything, so I hope I portrayed him in an okay manner. And I know, I'm a terrible little authoress who just fails at updating in a timely manner, so plase bear with me, hm?

Mistoffelees Shadow


	5. Come Home Sasuke

**A/N:** I'm feeling kind of sarcastic. Here's a humor drabble. That may or may not be humorous. And if you seriously want to bash on me for making fun of the stereotypical fanfiction way of getting Sasuke to come home when it involves Sakura, you should go look at my other stories first. Because I write SasuxSaku fluff crap all the time.

**Disclaimer**- Nope.

**.x.x.x.**

Come Home Sasuke: If this wasn't Fanfiction

"Augh! You know this isn't how this is supposed to go, right?"

"…What?"

"Stupid! I'm supposed to come after you like a good little stalker girl, you're supposed to suddenly realize _holycrap_ you made a retarded mistake when you left, because _obviously _the love you just now discovered is _way_ more important than the hatred you've had for your brother for—how many years? Six or seven?"

"…Go home, Sakura. Before I kill you."

"What the hell is your problem!? Haven't you read fan fiction before?!"

Sasuke still managed to look like a cool god while Sakura sat on him, ranting. Because you know, he really wanted to listen to her or something like that.

"Sakura."

He grabbed her ankles as he sat up, effectively tipping her off him. The hell with OOC fluff.

"No! I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me!"

Riiight.

"Sakura, if you think this is about my brother then you're a lot stupider then I thought you were. He's kind of dead."

"_What?!_ Well then why won't you just come home already?"

"Uh, hello? You're annoying."

She spluttered, and then tried to punch him in the face. But you know that wouldn't actually work because Sasuke is like, killer fast.

"Hn. That was new. You could've smashed my skull."

"Well you know since I can't seem to beg you home, and you won't accept my love, I'll just have to fight you!"

"And that will get me home how?"

"…I don't know!"

"Hn. Figures."

And just like last time he whacked her on the back of the neck to knock her out, but this time he wasn't leaving any stupid cryptic goodbye words for people to get confused over.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Yeah, don't ask me where this came from. But I was in a sort of drabblish mood, and this is what happened. I kind of like it though. I mean, seriously, if some of the stuff that happened in fanfiction happened in the actual Naruto world it would be ridiculous. And prolly rated R. Or higher. And it wouldn't be about ninjas, but hormonally crazed high school students.

Review please!

Mistoffelees Shadow


	6. Happy Homecoming

_**HEY, READ THIS YOU PERSON.**_

_**YEAH, DOWN THERE.**_

_**KEEP GOING.**_

_**JUST MAKING SURE I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, YOU KNOW.**_

_**ANYWAY, THIS ONESHOT WAS INSPIRED BY:**_ Don't make her wait for you, just because you know she will. –random quote thing, don't know how it came about.

**.x.x.x.**

**A/N: ** Okay. ^-^ Now that I know you have read the whole reason for this little number, I think I'll start writing it now. Enjoy! :D

IdonotneedatitlebecauseIamspecial,soyeah

**.x.x.x.**

Sasuke wondered what it would be like if he were to actually return to Konoha now that his brother was dealt with. Because here in this fanfiction, he isn't a dumbass who doesn't seem to get the fact that everyone who helped plot against his clan is dead and gone, so he has no reason to be stupid anymore.

But that is beside the point.

He wondered if, after he was done with all of that stupid 'traitor's redemption' crap, if his team would still be around. You know, to be completely annoying and hug him and scream death threats in his face to make sure he wouldn't leave again. Not that death threats would be his reason for staying, but it would make them feel better. So he decided, maybe when he was done being the self proclaimed outcast, he would go back and find out for himself just exactly what his old friends were up to. His only friends.

_((Three months later))_

It's getting harder to stay away. The thought of being part of some sort of family again won't stop poking him in the brain, and screaming (What the _hell_ is your _problem?!_) in the middle of the night when he can't sleep. It was suddenly weird, realizing all those 'not-supposed-to-be-there' soft spots were coming back, and there really wasn't a reason to freeze them over again. And sometimes, when he was dreaming, he would cry. Because under the Sasuke-shell-of-ultimate-cold he was still broken, still waiting to be fixed.

So he packed up his things one morning, and decided it was time to go back. And somehow, on his way across the never ending strip of land, it was all for one person. He'd found out early on that he needed someone to follow. No, forget that. He didn't _follow_ anybody. More like…he needed someone to be his focus. He needed a focus to pull him, it was his driving force. As a little boy it was his mother, as a little ninja it was his brother, as a vengeful ninja it was his brother yet again, and now…and now. He hadn't really thought about it, but he didn't need to. His person, his driving force, and all those cliché little things like the ying to his yang and the hot to his cold and the light to his dark…she was waiting.

Just waiting, as devoted girls tended to do. And now that she was driving him somewhere, it didn't make sense that he had wasted all this time after his brother was gone just not _doing_ anything. He wasn't built to do nothing. He had to do something, and while his person was waiting, he was pretty much doing nothing. That thought pushed him to go faster, take less time to sleep and more time to run. Because he had to be somewhere.

But common sense kicked in, and he decided it would be best to send a letter. You know, because after all these years he couldn't just waltz back into Konoha like he wanted to. That probably wouldn't earn him any brownie points, so he sent a messenger hawk and waited. Two days. But the response was worth it, because just _guess_ who sent it.

_Sasuke,_

_We'll be waiting for you at the gates tomorrow. Please don't do anything stupid._

_Sakura_

He rolled the paper and stuck it in his pocket, smoothing it down. He'd put it somewhere safe later, and maybe if he wasn't executed upon his return he could look at it years later and remember. So he collected his things and moved on, not willing to take it slow and draw out his impatience any longer. The sun had barely risen in the sky when he caught sight of the great gates of Konohagure, and something moved in his chest. Not a lot, but he noticed, and he brushed his hand across his beating heart, wondering. What changes would this bring him?

And then he was standing there, staring down the huge green doors open to the world. His sharp eyes caught the ninja positioned for his arrival, tense and defensive. The legendary traitor, the last Uchiha, coming home. Not that they considered him part of their home anymore, but nowhere else came to mind when he thought about it. Every good memory, every good feeling, no matter how few and far in between, were all here in Konoha.

But nothing really was worth thinking about anymore, once the real welcoming crew came into view. Kakashi, that weird boy Sai that took his place, Naruto, a few other ninja he knew as his fellow genin when he was still a ninja of the Leaf, and then…and then there was Sakura. He couldn't really look anywhere else. But he could tell everyone was tense, waiting for something to happen.

So maybe he should do something, because they were waiting for it. The way their eyes watched, he could feel the scrutiny. But the searching gaze of his former teammates, those were the only ones he really noticed. Sasuke completely unstrapped his katana, sheath and all, and dropped it. The huge twisted rope around his middle was the next to go, and then the rest of his weapons. But still, no one moved. He sighed.

"Oi, Naruto." Said ninja seemed to spring to life, his body tensed and shifted, conflicting. He was meant for action, not this agonizing wait.

"What?" His blue eyes were narrowed, hands balled up into hard fists.

"You still have my headband?" He rested a hand on his hip, smirking.

The ice breaker. There was suddenly a flurry of motion, from a numerous amount of people. He was being tackled to the ground by two people at once, and a group of Anbu had moved and removed his weapons from his immediate reach. Kakashi was now halfway between him and the gate, his face too covered to read from a distance.

"Bastard!" Naruto punched him in the face, and then was being pulled away by Sakura, who was yelling at the both of them.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek, already knowing it would bruise and swell. Dobe.

He remained on the ground, and then his closest people were upon him again, and he was getting hugged and hit and yelled at and shaken about, and he wondered how his ribs were standing such a beating. But then he was being dragged to his feet by Naruto, and more hugging and yelling ensued. He stood and took it all, watching from behind a semi-amused mask.

He looked down to the girl who was now shorter than both he and Naruto, and almost broke a small smile. His eyes softened just a bit at the happy glow she radiated. He couldn't believe how long she waited. He was determined to keep her this time, no matter what happened.

"Sasuke." Her bottle green eyes were glittering, and some little sadness inside them was wavering, not quite melting away.

"Hn."

"Welcome home." And she took his hand and pulled him back to the gate, his best friend walking beside her.

It wasn't just going to magically get better now, he knew. There was hell waiting for him, waiting to pay him back for his unfaithfulness to his village. But here was his girl, and she had waited all this time for him to come home, so instead of being the asshole he was accustomed to he would actually try to open up, just a little bit. Because what was the point in making her wait any longer, when all it took was a few words to make her smile? To make her happy? He wouldn't make her wait for him anymore, just because he could.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Ehhhhh……^-^;

That sort of drabble like thing came out of nowhere. Didn't go anything like I thought it would…and the end just sort of…well. You know. Is there.

So yeah. But at least it's something!! And I know how so many people have all these emo, bitter, painful reunion things, and I just wanted something happy, you know? I mean, most of those stories end happy, but I'm going to be stubborn with my rainbows and butterflies, and Sasuke is going to come back on his own! Because he can!! And because this is my fanfiction! And it was hella hard to keep him from going too squishy!! XP

So review please. ^-^ I love you already. :D

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
